Laair Hathy
What was once a cute, shy, normal girl became what Laair is now, transformed by her misery, jealousy and magical might. Her first love, Octavian, broke her heart at a young age, leaving her with no outlet for her emotions but magic. Euclid, Minity's grandfather, noticed her immense potential for dark magic and immediately began to properly school her in the dark arts. Pleased with her newfound power, and having heard of Octavian's whereabouts, Laair encourages Minity to run away from Euclid's manor. Unbeknownst to Minity, Laair plans to test her new strength on Octavian... Base Stats: - MAX HP: 4 - MAX MP: 8 - CON: 2 - DEX: 6 - INT: 8 - STA: 4 - STR: 2 - WIS: 8 Skills and Playstyle Laair is a soft target, but has plenty of abilities to help her keep her enemies at bay. With an arsenal of debuffs and damage over time skills, she has a fairly unique playstyle, but can have deadly control of the battlefield. While Laair is relatively frail, she has several skills that can protect her, such as Devotional Ghost. Character Traits: This hero features high DoT power but very little nuking and/or disable potential. Ghost Stalker: Ghost Stalker summons a ghost in the ground below Laair's enemy, which grabs at their legs and slows them by 20/27/34/41 for 12/14/16/18 seconds. Burnt Ghost: Laair summons a burning ghost, which howls forward into her enemies and explodes on contact for 70/100/130/160 damage around it, dealing 20/25/30/35 continuous damage in the path of fire it leaves behind every .5 seconds for 1.5 seconds. Chain of Fatigue: Summoning a spirit in the form of a chain, Laair is able to wrap the spirit around the legs of a distant enemy and slow them by 120/160/200 and disable them from casting skills for 5/7/9 seconds. Laair must stay still when the skill is in effect or it ends immediately. Devotional Ghost: Laair summons a ghost that sacrifices itself for her, absorbing 60% of the damage that she would normally recieve. He protects her until he has consumed 300/600/900 damage. Hungry Ghost: Laair summons a ghost that feasts on a the HP of a distant target, dealing 15/25/35/45 damage per second for 10 seconds. This skill cannot be dispelled. Everybody Hates Me: Laair casts a spell that drastically increases her misery for 10/15/20 seconds. Any opponents that attack her in this state can't help but feel bad, and lose 30/60/90 MP per second continuously for 3 seconds. Myst of Pain: Laair summons a choking myst at her target location, dealing 100/120/140/160/180 damage instantly and an addtiional 20/30/40/50/60 damage per second for 4 esconds. Dum Dum Ghost: Laair summons an annoying ghost to distract and harass her enemy, stealing 20/25/30/35 MP away from it per second for 10 seconds. Open Beta balancing changes resulted in Dum Dum Ghost silencing the enemy to increase effectiveness. Ultimate Skills Share the Pain: Laair summons a small army of ghostly chains which entangle themselves around all of the enemies around her, crisscrossing between them, dealing 90/110 damage per enemy caught in the attack, which splashes onto all additional enemies surrounding each. Dangerous Experiment: Laair fires four different kinds of poison into a group of distant enemies, afflicting them with 4 types of poison at once. These poisons deal 28/36/50 damage per second each, every 1.5/1.2/1 seconds for 10/10/10 seconds. They poisons cannot be removed by a dispel scroll, and anti-posion potions only remove one instance of the poison at a time. Source: LOCOElite.net Category:Characters